


So This Is How A Heartbreak Feels Like

by vanillascribble



Category: scarlet heart ryeo - Fandom, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillascribble/pseuds/vanillascribble
Summary: She is leaving today; he could feel it, the shifting of order as his world with her in it comes to an end. He could foresee the palace walls encapsulated in tomb-like silence; her laughter no longer lingering in the air that surrounds him, her smiles no longer reserved for him at the end of a long and ardous day full of court politics





	

So This Is How A Heartbreak Feels Like / Scarlet Heart Ryeo Fanfic / Vignette / Angst / Wang So’s POV / 516 words

 

 

He has always been fine on his own. Who is he kidding? Nothing beats being abandoned by the one who gave birth to you—he of all people, has known that. At least he will still have Jimong, even after everyone has left his side. So he knows he would be just… _just fine._

 

 

She is leaving today; he could feel it, the shifting of order as his world with her in it comes to an end. He could foresee the palace walls encapsulated in tomb-like silence; her laughter no longer lingering in the air that surrounds him, her smiles no longer reserved for him at the end of a long and ardous day full of court politics. Still, he refuses to allow himself one last look at her. A part of him is afraid that he would swallow his own spit and begs for her to stay regardless of the heartbreak he knows they will impose on each other. Leaving him was her choice; she has made that very clear to him since he ordered for Chae-Ryung’s punishment. Nothing he said or do could make her undo her decision; it seemed that the two of them have drifted further apart since the moment he assumed the throne. He really thought he could have both love and power, and not lose either one or the other… but in the end, love decides to leave him first. If he were to be truly honest to himself, he has been hoping for her to explain things to him, anticipating her justifications just so he could have a reason to forgive her past romance with Wook and take back the hateful words uttered to her on that fateful night. How is he to explain to her that no matter what, his feelings for her could forgive even the utter betrayal that he felt? Did she not know that she could probably cut his heart out open and still he would forgive her?

 

 

But she insists on leaving. So he is adamant not to miss her. Unlike Jimong, he couldn’t foresee the future, but he believes he would be just fine even without her by his side.

 

 

He doesn’t remember making his way towards her room, swallowing loneliness like herbal medicine along the way; bitter and painful. He doesn’t remember tracing emptiness along the dreary hallway leading to the space which used to contain their happier memories in its four walls. Nor does he remember grasping hard at the bridal robe folded neatly atop her dresser until his knuckles turn white, as if his life depended on it. He only knows that he has to hold on to something, to anything…anything at all, as his chest tightens and his sight grows blurry. _Soo-ah, in the end, am I not enough for you?_

 

 

Alone now, the dam holding his sorrow in begins to crack, as the realisation that she is truly gone from his world hits him in waves, and he grows deaf to the heavy sobs muffled against the fabric that smelled of her fragrance. _Soo-ah…you’re..you’re really leaving?_

 

 

 

_I’m not alive without you_

_I’m not alive without you_

_You know I’d die without you_

 

 

Can You Hear My Heart by Lee Hi feat. Epik High

-Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST Vol. 6-

**Author's Note:**

> because ep. 19 is killing me.


End file.
